Bar Work
by Prince Gohan
Summary: Oneshot Songfic. Hermoines goes to work, Gohan want's to make sure shes okay.


A/N: Ok this is just a Quick One shot that's been bugging me and keeping me from working on GHPA so I'm hoping that by writing this it will let me get back to the other story so here we go.

Summary: Gohan and Hermione are in a relationship. Hermione is currently working as a waitress at a bar and this shows Gohan's issues with all the guys that flirt with her; this is a songfic to Nickelbacks Next Contestant.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, HP or Nickelback

"Talking"

"_Lyrics"_

_I judge by what she's wearing, just how many heads I'm tearing off of assholes on to her, each night seems like it's getting worse._

Gohan sighed as he watched his girlfriend of two years getting ready to go to work. He still remembers the first night she got the job how happy he was for her. Of course she had to choose the outfit that consisted of a tube top and jeans that he swears must be two sizes too small.

"Hermione why that outfit?" Gohan asked praying that it he may be able to talk her into changing.

"Because Gohan this outfit always picks up the biggest tips." And with that said she kissed him on the cheek and took off to work. Gohan growled as he watched her head out his instincts screaming at him to follow her.

"No she'll be fine I can't just follow her to work and fight anyone that comes onto her it will just make her angry" as Gohan was saying this he grabbed his black leather jacket and the keys to his black Yamaha YZF R1, planning the fastest route to her work.

_And I wish she'd take the night off so I don't have to fight off every asshole coming onto her, it happens every night she works._

It took Gohan fifteen minutes to reach the bar that Hermione worked at. No one stopped Gohan as he stalked into the bar sitting in the darkest corner of the bar. He could hear the DJ playing the Nickelback set. But his eyes instantly glued themselves to Hermionefollowing her every movement. He noticed every glance that she got and every lust filled smile directed at her, a glare making its way onto his face as he noticed some of them making their way over to Harry's soon to be wife Ginny.

_They'll go and ask the DJ find out just what would she say if they all start coming onto her, don't they know it's never going to work._

Gohan knew exactly what they were trying and it made his blood boil as anger flooded through him.

_They think they'll get inside her with every drink they buy her as they all try coming onto her this time somebody's getting hurt, here comes the next contestant._

Gohan watched as the pale haired moron started flirting with Hermione buying her an appletini, he knew exactly what this jerk off thought was going to happen, while he put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and began to run it up and down her arm. At that Gohan began to see red.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend? Is that your hand? I wish you'd do it again I'll watch you leave here limping I wish you'd do it again I'll watch you leave here limping there goes the next contestant._

Gohan watched Hermione smile and walk away, before the guy could start to chase after her Gohan was in front of him a glare that would do the prince of saiyan proud firmly placed upon his face.

"Leave before I make you leave." And with a small smile Gohan watched the guy walk away properly frightened enough to leave a nice sized tip for Hermione. With that Gohan walked back over to his seat and picked up his glass of scotch eyes once again watching Hermione as a women came up to her.

_I even fear the ladies their cool but twice as crazy. Just as bad for coming onto her, don't they know it's never going to work, each time she bat's an eyelash somebody's grabbing her ass everyone keeps coming onto her this time somebody's getting hurt, here comes the next contestant._

Gohan had to force himself to remain from going after the girl that just grabbed Hermione's ass rather roughly. But he watched as Hermione shot her a glare before walking away and refusing to serve her. This put a smile on Gohan's face for all of ten seconds before he noticed all the people watching her again.

_I'm hating what she's wearing everybody here keep staring can't wait till they get what they deserve this time somebody's getting hurt, here comes the next contestant._

This time though the guy was different Gohan watched as this red headed asshole strutted up to his girl like she was free game, the growl that came from Gohan promised a harsh beating if this guy so much as breathed wrong. Oh but the guy went so much further Gohan watched promising broken bones as the guy grabbed Hermione and pulled her against him his hands roughly palming her ass, before Gohan's saiyan hearing picked up the man trying to convince Hermione to come back to his house with him. Now this pissed Gohan off but what sent him over the edge was to see that this man was holding her to him against her will he could see her trying to get away. So as the security guard came up and escorted the man out Gohan snuck out the shadows following the man into the dark alley right next to the bar.

"Hey prick that wasn't very nice." Gohan growled out as the man turned to look at him a smirk on his face as he easily believed that he could beat Gohan.

"What's it matter to you boy." The man snickered walking forward and throwing a rather sloppy punch that Gohan grabbed.

"Oh well it matters to me because she's my girl." As he said that Gohan began to squeeze the man's hand hearing the bones crush together. As the man's hand broke Gohan sent a brutal kick to his jaw breaking the man's lower jaw and part of his cheek bone. Gohan preceded to beat the man into a bloody pulp before crouching next to the man's injured body, with a smirk.

"Don't worry you won't remember any of this." With that Gohan tapped the man on the forehead with just enough strength to erase his memory of the last twenty-four hours.

Once that was done Gohan climbed back onto his bike and rode home. Watching TV for about half an hour before climbing into his bed at eleven-thirty, he woke up when Hermione climbed into bed at one before they both fell asleep.

The next morning Gohan woke to the smell of bacon and eggs and he smiled as he walked into their kitchen noticing Hermione reading the news paper. With a quick kiss to her cheek he sat and began to eat his breakfast.

"Anything good in the news today sweetheart." Gohan asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Another man was beat up near the bar last night." Hermione said without looking up.

"I told you, you should quit working there, they let all kind of violent people into that bar" he said almost like it was something that he couldn't be bothered with.

"Oh don't I know it, so what are your plans for today sweetheart?" Hermione said with a knowing glint in her eyes and a slight smile on her face.

"Well truthfully I was planning on having a nice day in bed with a certain girl that I know." Gohan said walking over to where she sat his hands gently laying on her waist.

"Sure give me a minute ok."

"Alright babe I'll be in the bedroom" with that Gohan walked away a grin on his face.

"What am I going to do with you Gohan?" Hermione asked herself with one last look at the newspaper before walking towards their bedroom for what was sure to be a fun afternoon.


End file.
